The device controller with conformable fitting system relates generally to device controllers, such as toy and game controllers. More specifically, the system relates to an interface between a person, such as a child, and a game. The present invention has particular use as a tool to embrace play as a motivator for the participation in physical therapy.
It is well known in the art that the neuromuscular dysfunction can occur from a variety of causes including Cerebral Palsy (CP), stroke and trauma. Neuromuscular dysfunction results in a progressive cycle of loss of motor control, loss of function, and muscular contractures. Physical therapy has been well established as a potential benefit that can slow and even stop the progressive loss of function and the development of soft tissue contractures. However, physical therapy is usually limited to a few hours a week at an outpatient setting for most adult and pediatric populations. Outside this time, children engage in a variety of activities, of which play is the most common. Incorporating therapy into a game play encourages such therapy and makes the child more apt to participate in therapy.
There are a number of problems typically associated with prior art. Controllers for devices, namely, games are typically devices of a fixed or universal configuration. For example, an Xbox or Wii controller for video games or a hand-held remote for a radio controlled (RC) car are of a standard configuration and are not customizable to provide a fit specific to the person using it. Also, the game and toy controllers of the prior art are not well-suited for use in physical therapy because they are usually simply held in the hand and are manipulated with the fingers and, most importantly, do not span across joints. The fact that prior art controllers do not span across the user's joints and are not customizable make them poorly suited for physical therapy purposes.
In the prior art, attempts have been made to use different devices, such as toys and games, as approaches for physical therapy. This concept embraces play as a motivator for the participation in the therapy. When the prescribed therapy targets specific joints and specific motions, the toy and game controllers are typically strapped or buckled across the joint (such as a knee joint, elbow joint or wrist). In practice, these controllers resemble braces and, as result, typically have a complex and uncomfortable fitting system. This is very undesirable and can discourage child participation.
There has been little effort in the prior art to provide a device controller, namely a toy or game controller that is both customizable and well suited for physical therapy. In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the industry to make use of a child's interest in gaming as an opportunity to engage the child in physical therapy. Moreover, there is a need for a device controller that includes a conformable fitting system that has an improved interface and is well-suited for use as a toy and game controller to enable a customizable yet easily conformable fit for the patient. There is a need for such a device controller with conformable fitting system to be able to permit exercises to be carried out for physical therapy purposes. For example, the device controller, via its fitting system, must be able to span across a patient's joint, such as a wrist, to render the desired physical therapy.